So Goodbye
by alleira
Summary: YuumaLuka—Bertahun-tahun lalu, di tempat ini, mereka memulai.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, PowerFX, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** very cliché, possibly typo(s), bahasa kasar, galau gagal, kinda messy writtin', informasi yang tidak akurat mengenai kepolisian dan rumah sakit. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**a/n **tidak bermaksud untuk galau tapi—Taeyang, fuck you! ditulis sambil dengerin Wedding Dress – Taeyang.

* * *

Sebagai seseorang yang telah bertahun-tahun mengabdi di kepolisian, Yukio Yuuma tahu lebih dari siapa pun resiko yang menantinya ketika harus bertugas di lapangan. Kriminal-kriminal sinting bersenjata api, bandar narkotika, komplotan mafia kejam berdarah dingin. Sedetail apa pun informasi yang ia dapat, tak mengubah kenyataan betapa berbahayanya setiap misi yang akan ia jalani.

Baku tembak bukan lagi hal baru. Yuuma dan rekan-rekannya sudah sering terjebak di dalamnya dengan kondisi dan situasi yang berbeda-beda. Terlalu sering hingga insting mereka terlatih dengan sangat baik. Tapi tetap tak mengubah pendapat Yuuma tentang betapa merepotkannya terjebak dalam situasi semacam itu.

Terutama jika lokasi konfrontasi ada di sebuah kompleks bangunan tanpa penghuni begini—kenapa juga pemerintah tidak cepat-cepat merobohkan gedung-gedung ini agar tak jadi sarang kriminal?

Kalau boleh jujur, Yuuma benci sekali turun ke tempat ini. Gelap dan bau tengik dan menyeramkan. Menyeramkan karena dia jadi tidak bisa menebak dari arah mana serangan akan datang.

Ini sama saja seperti disuruh mencari sumber suara di sebuah ngarai terbuka. Karena itu, kau harus selalu membuat pendengaranmu tajam seperti seekor kelelawar.

Dari balik sebuah pilar besar, sambil mengacungkan Five-Seven[1], Yuuma melesat cepat bak seorang pelari. Matanya kuning mengimitasi warna matahari, mengawasi seluruh pemandangan yang berada dalam jangkauan. Mencari-cari bahaya yang mungkin terjadi.

Suara tembakan terdengar dan Yuuma bersembunyi lagi di balik pilar yang lain, memeriksa senjatanya. Selongsong pelurunya dalam keadaan penuh—ia baru selesai mengisi sebelum berlari ke sini.

Tempat ini terdiri atas empat buah bangunan bertingkat yang saling berhadapan membentuk bujur sangkar. Jarak setiap bangunan kira-kira sepuluh hingga duapuluh meter, dan Yuuma langsung mengerang. Ia dan rekan-rekannya sedang tidak dalam kondisi bagus.

Musuh bisa saja meletakkan _sniper_ di pos-pos strategis yang memungkinkan melihat pergerakan polisi dengan mudah. Ini jelas tidak bagus sebab, _sniper_ tak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir dan menyentil pelatuk senapan. Menumbangkan sasaran ke tanah.

Dor! Begitu.

Untungnya, musuh kali ini tidak menempatkan _sniper_. Setidaknya, Yuuma belum melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka—atau mereka memang tidak punya? Yuuma tidak ambil peduli. Lagi pula hal itu tidak mengubah apa pun karena, hari ini ia sedang sial.

Seseorang dari arah Tenggara baru saja melecutkan isi pistolnya tepat ke lengan kanan Yuuma, membuatnya limbung kemudian jatuh ke lantai yang tak dipelur.

Lelaki itu mengerjap beberapa kali, tak percaya baru saja ditembak. Kemudian, seolah ditampar gelombang kesadaran, dia langsung merasakan sensasi menyakitkan yang luar biasa yang berpusat di lengan. Rasanya seperti terbakar dan sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinga Yuuma berbunyi. Dia bisa mendengar teman-temannya bicara di antara desingan peluru.

Len, anggota yang paling muda, berteriak seseorang telah menembak Yuuma. Kaito segera meminta dua orang untuk melindunginya sementara ia menolong Yuuma. Gakupo memperingatkan musuh yang terlihat di arah Selatan. Yohio bicara dengan nada tak yakin, "Yo, teman-teman, aku tidak bermaksud membuyarkan konsentrasi kalian. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan."

Kaito mengerang di sela langkahnya. "Sekarang? Ayolah, kami tidak punya waktu mendengar lelucon—" Pelatuk ditekan. Kaito segera berguling, bersembunyi di balik pilar. Jantungnya seperti melompat keluar dari rongga dada. "—Bangsat! Kalian lihat tadi? Kepalaku hampir saja bolong!"

"Tuhan, seandainya aku masih punya waktu untuk bercanda. Dengar, aku menemukan masalah. Masalah yang sangat gawat!"

"Jangan bertele-tele!" Gakupo menukas tajam. "Katakan saja, Yohio!"

"Sepertinya mereka punya bom!"

"HAH?"

Yuuma membuang napas keras-keras. Keadaan kacau. Ia berusaha bangun walau tangannya seperti mau putus. Sesuatu yang kental mengalir keluar secara teratur dari luka di lengannya. "… _Fuck!_"

.

.

.

* * *

(—pada suatu ketika, seorang laki-laki menggenggam tangan perempuan di sampingnya. Keduanya sama-sama jatuh cinta.)

**So Goodbye**

By datlostpanda

* * *

.

.

.

Ambulans berlari di tengah kota. Raungan sirinenya membuat mobil-mobil melipir ke pinggir, memberi jalan. Lampu merah-biru berputar dan membelah gulita malam.

Yohio duduk di dalam ambulans yang sempit bersama dua orang petugas medis bertampang serius. Bukan Yohio yang butuh pertolongan darurat di sini, tapi Yuuma. Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu terkena dua tembakan; satu di lengan kanan, satu lagi di bahu kanan.

Yohio tidak mengalami luka berarti. Luka paling parah ditubuhnya cuma sayatan di telapak tangan kanan—oleh-oleh musuh yang muncul secara tak terduga kemudian menyerangnya dengan belati. Lengan dan pipi kanannya lecet kena serpihan kaca, tapi itu bukan masalah. Tidak ada orang yang mati hanya karena luka seperti ini.

Misi penyergapan bandar besar kokain malam ini tidak berjalan terlalu mulus. Pertama, mereka tidak tahu bandar itu punya banyak anak buah yang merepotkan. Beberapa bahkan menembaki polisi dengan peluru berkaliber lumayan yang bisa merobek rompi anti peluru. Entah sudah berapa kali Kaito menyumpahi orang-orang itu karena hampir kena tembak. Kedua, mereka sedikit kekurangan personil. Ketiga, tidak ada yang menyangka orang-orang itu juga menyiapkan bom—untungnya hanya bom Molotov dan bukannya jenis C-4[2] yang bisa meretakkan pilar-pilar bangunan.

Sekian lama konfrontasi, akhirnya baku tembak berakhir. Polisi kehilangan target utamanya. Tapi sebagai ganti, mereka menangkap sepuluh orang anak buahnya, juga menemukan puluhan kilo kokain yang dibungkus dalam kantung-kantung kecil dan disimpan di peti-peti yang ditemukan di salah satu sudut gedung.

Tidak terlalu mengecewakan, walau begitu mereka tetap harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima teguran. Tidak, mungkin lebih cocok dibiang menyiapkan _telinga_.

Yohio mengalihkan mata pada Yuuma yang terbaring di brankar. Mata lelaki itu menatap kosong ke langit-langit mobil. Darah yang melekat di seragam lelaki itu membuat Yohio mengernyit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Yohio mau tak mau bertanya.

"Baik, kurasa," jawab Yuuma sekenanya. Suaranya terdengar serak. "Aku melihat cahaya."

"Cahaya?"

"Ya. Warnanya putih dan dekat sekali. Di sana."—Yuuma menghentakkan dagu ke arah langit-langit—"Mungkin itu yang mereka sebut Malaikat Maut."

"Itu lampu, _mate_."

Yuuma mengerjap dua kali. Terlihat tidak yakin. "Lampu?"

"Ya. _Lampu_."

"Oh? Bagus. Kalau begitu aku selamat."

Yohio memutar mata. Tadinya ia ingin menjawab sesuatu, namun seorang petugas medis cepat-cepat menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang seperti mengatakan, "Tolong jangan ajak dia bicara dulu," karena itu, ia menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya. Memutuskan untuk tak bicara lagi.

Menit demi menit bergulir sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Empat orang perawat dengan sigap mendorong brankar Yuuma ke ruang operasi. Yohio tidak mengikuti, lebih memilih mengekori perawat ke sebuah ruangan. Lukanya mungkin kecil, tapi tetap butuh diobati.

Ketika berjalan, sudut mata Yohio menangkap sebuah sosok—wanita muda, cukup tinggi— berlari ke ruangan tempat Yuuma dibawa. Rambutnya merah jambu sementara pakaiannya putih. Dahinya berkerenyit, namun memutuskan untuk tidak berspekulasi dan kembali berjalan.

* * *

Yuuma hanya memandang kosong ke langit-langit, membiarkan perawat melakukan tugasnya: Memeriksa luka, mempersiapkan ataupun bicara sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti—dan Yuuma tidak lagi peduli.

Dia terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

Kepala Yuuma terasa sedikit pening sekarang. Mungkin karena darah yang keluar cukup banyak.

Seorang dokter masuk dan seorang perawat segera memberi informasi mengenai kondisi Yuuma—di bagian mana peluru bersarang, bagaimana tekanan darahnya, dan sebagainya— kemudian ia langsung memberi perintah pada semua perawat di sana untuk melakukan operasi.

Yuuma mengerling singkat pada dokter dan segera menemukan seorang wanita usia pertengahan duapuluh. Rambutnya merah jambu, digulung ke atas sehingga mengekspos lehernya yang jenjang. Kulitnya putih bersih.

Mata mereka bersua tak lama kemudian. Kuning bertemu biru. Mata biru itu adalah mata paling jernih yang pernah Yuuma lihat seumur hidup. Sayang, dia hanya bisa melihat sebentar saja, karena wanita itu segera mengalihkan pandangan. Lebih tertarik pada peluru yang bersarang di badannya.

Kontak mata itu terlupakan begitu saja.

* * *

Saat kesadaran berangsur menghampiri, langit-langit rumah sakit tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya di dunia nyata.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sebuah suara jernih membuat Yuuma menoleh. Pandangannya masih sedikit buram akibat terlalu lama menutup mata. Dia mengedip sekali lalu, seperti sebuah lensa kamera yang menyesuaikan fokusnya, perlahan-lahan dia bisa melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

Dokter muda yang semalam menangani Yuuma berdiri tak jauh dari pembaringannya. Helai-helai rambutnya kini dibiarkan jatuh bebas tanpa tali pengikat. Tanda pengenal menggantung di jas dokternya. Megurine Luka, begitu yang tertera di sana—tapi Yuuma tak perlu melihat hanya untuk sekedar tahu namanya.

Mereka pernah bertemu. Jauh sebelum hari ini. Tapi keduanya tak berpikir untuk mengingat pertemuan itu. Seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang terlarang untuk kembali diingat.

Karena itulah semalam, salah satu dari mereka segera memutus kontak mata. Dan karena itu pula, kini, tekanan udara aneh menyelubungi ruangan ini.

Ada sebuah jarak yang coba mereka ciptakan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu—masih merasa sakit?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik dari pada semalam," Yuuma menjawab dengan suara sedikit serak, mengernyit ketika menyadari mulutnya refleks membuka, seolah lawan bicaranya adalah seorang teman lama. Dia melirik Luka melalui sudut matanya, menemukan wanita itu bersikap biasa. Sepertinya tidak merasa keberatan. Dia menghela napas lega dalam hati.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah pengertian _baik _untukmu sama denganku." Yuuma menambahkan. "Jadi, Dokter, menurutmu aku baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, karena kau sudah bisa bicara banyak, sepertinya memang baik-baik saja."

Yuuma bisa merasakan kelegaan membanjiri ruas-ruas tubuhnya dalam sekejap. Rasanya menenangkan saat mengetahui kondisimu baik-baik saja setelah semalam mengira persendianmu akan copot tanpa peringatan. Meski sejujurnya Yuuma masih merasa sedikit sakit sekarang, terutama di sekitar lengan kanannya, tapi dia merasa jauh lebih baik.

Luka mengedarkan pandangan ke bahu Yuuma. Ada perban mengintip dari celah pakaian rumah sakit yang lelaki itu kenakan.

"Kami sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya," lapor Luka tanpa perlu diminta.

Yuuma menatap lurus pada wanita itu, tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Kau akan segera pulih. Paling lama memakan waktu beberapa minggu, tergantung kondisimu. Meski begitu, bekas lukanya tak akan hilang."

Yuuma mengangguk, mengerti. Luka tembak memang akan menyisakan bekas permanen di tubuh. Seperti _tattoo_, hanya saja lebih abstrak dan mengerikan. Mungkin terdengar memilukan untuk beberapa orang, tapi bagus untuk dijadikan pengingat supaya lebih waspada di misi berikutnya.

"Kau tahu, kau beruntung karena dua hal." Luka mengangkat jemarinya. "Pertama, peluru itu tidak bersarang di daerah vital. Kedua, bekas lukamu tidak akan terlalu menarik perhatian—karena ada di daerah lengan dan bahu yang biasa tertutupi pakaian. Kau harus merasa bersyukur."

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini, Dok. Tapi, ya; aku sangat—_benar-benar sangat— _bersyukur dengan nasib baikku."

Luka tersenyum untuk kali pertamanya. Benar-benar sebuah senyum yang tulus dan lembut, hingga Yuuma yakin lutut-lututnya akan goyah kalau saja ia tidak sedang berbaring.

"Yah, bagus," kata perempuan itu. "Oh, aku melupakan satu satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Suhu badanmu sempat tinggi semalam."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Yuuma baru saja akan bertanya apakah ini berkaitan dengan luka yang ia alami, namun Luka cepat-cepat menukas, "Asam lambungmu parah. Itu yang membuat keadaanmu sempat turun semalam. Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

Yuuma mengerjap, merasa seperti diingatkan pada hal sepele namun kerap ia lupakan. _Kapan terakhir dia makan? _Yuuma mencoba mengingat dan langsung gagal di usaha pertama.

Ia hanya bisa mengingat makanan yang akhir-akhir ini masuk ke lambungnya hanya roti. Itu pun tidak dalam porsi yang cukup. Dan Yuuma segera mengernyit saat perutnya terasa seperti dibalik, membuatnya merasa mual.

Asam lambung tak pernah bersahabat dengannya.

"Kau harus mengatur pola makanmu lebih baik lagi. Kasihanilah lambungmu. Apa susahnya makan tiga kali sehari?" Luka bicara pada Yuuma dengan nada seorang ibu yang menasihati anaknya—dan jujur saja, itu membuat Yuuma merasa buruk.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kau ternyata perhatian sekali."

Lelaki itu menunggu balasan—atau setidaknya beberapa buah komentar— tapi ruangan itu sunyi senyap. Dan Yuuma langsung mengernyit, sadar telah bicara terlalu jauh.

Demi nama Tuhan, itu cuma refleks. Tidak ada maksud apa pun. Tapi frasa yang meluncur itu sudah terlanjur mengacaukan segalanya, bahkan membekukan udara hingga menjadikannya sulit bernapas.

Tidak seharusnya ia mengucapkan itu. Harusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu. Jangan pernah. Satu kali pun _jangan_!

Yuuma segera mengerling pada Luka. Sesuatu dalam dadanya seperti dipelintir ketika mendapati mata biru itu terlihat kosong selama beberapa saat sebelum si pemilik menghujamkan pandangan ke lantai keramik, melarang siapa pun melihat kilatan emosi yang perlahan naik ke permukaan.

Yuuma membiarkan Luka menunduk selama satu menit penuh. Di menit berikutnya, wanita itu kembali mengangkat kepala. Ekspresinya telah kembali netral seperti tadi.

Dia menaikkan bahu acuh tak acuh. "Yah, aku hanya khawatir pada semua pasienku."

Yuuma membungkam mulutnya, sama sekali tak menemukan alasan untuk menjawab. Lebih dari itu, dia tak mau memperkeruh suasana lebih dari ini.

Apa yang dia harapkan? Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu dan keadaan sudah tak lagi sama. Kini, ada sebuah dinding tak terlihat yang membentang di tengah-tengah mereka. Besar, kokoh, tinggi, dan dingin.

Tak semestinya mereka mencoba menembus dinding itu.

* * *

"Belum mati 'kan, _mate_?" tanya Yohio.

Kaito, Yohio, dan Len menjenguknya keesokan harinya. Kehadiran mereka membuat Yuuma diam-diam merasa lega. Dia mengira akan mati kebosanan di tempat ini.

Yuuma memandang rekan-rekannya yang datang dengan pakaian kasual mereka.

Len membawa seikat bunga dan baru saja meletakkannya di dalam vas yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Yuuma menebak itu inisiatif Len sendiri. Yohio dan Kaito bukan orang yang akan membawa seikat bunga untuk menjenguk temannya di rumah sakit. Pengecualian jika mereka menghadiri acara pemakaman.

Yuuma menyeringai. "Sialan kau. Ingin sekali datang ke pemakamanku?"

Yohio nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia berdiri tepat di depan tempat tidur Yuuma, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ada perban melilit telapak kanan Yohio, tanda lukanya sudah diobati.

"Kau tahu, aku sedikit berharap melihatmu dalam kondisi sedikit menyedihkan—tidur sambil meringis dan mengutuk orang yang sudah menembakmu. Tapi, kelihatannya kondisimu tak seburuk itu." Kaito menaruh satu lengannya di pinggang, sementara matanya mengamati Yuuma yang duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Dia tampak sangat sehat untuk ukuran orang yang baru kena tembak. Mungkin hanya sedikit pucat di wajah—tapi sedikit sekali.

Yuuma mendengus. "Ya, aku memang _melakukannya_."

"Meringis kesakitan?"

"Mengutuk orang yang menembakku."

"Oh." Kaito menyeringai janggal, merasa sedikit malu.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan di markas?"

Setelah sebuah tugas penangkapan selesai, biasanya akan ada sesuatu yang menarik di kepolisian. _Menarik, _baik dalam artian positif maupun negatif. Yuuma merasa sangat bersemangat untuk tahu apa yang telah ia lewatkan.

Yohio memandangi Kaito dan Len beberapa saat sebelum mengeluarkan embusan panjang. Yuuma tahu ini mungkin takkan terdengar bagus.

"Buruk, _matey. _Buruk."

"Seburuk apa?"

"Tiga kali lebih buruk dari pada melihat Yohio berhenti merokok selama tiga hari!" tukas Kaito, yang langsung dibalas lirikan tajam dari yang bersangkutan.

Yuuma membayangkan Yohio, yang merupakan seorang _chain smoker _tak tertolong, mogok mengisap batang-batang rokok selama tiga hari. Dia merinding. "Seburuk itukah?"

"_Yeah_, kira-kira seperti itulah." Kaito terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Alfonso-_san _menegur kami habis-habisan karena kehilangan target utama dan malah membawa beberapa anak buahnya. Kenyataan kita menemukan banyak sekali kokain tidak membuatnya senang." Len, yang sedari tadi diam, ikut bergabung kali ini.

Yuuma mengangguk. Tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Inspektur mereka, Alfonso Quattrocci—atau biasa dipanggil Big Al— memang selalu marah besar ketika mereka gagal menangkap sasaran.

"Kau tahu _mate, _kau beruntung ada di sini dan bukannya mendengar omelan Pria Besar itu. Kupingku masih berdengung. Serius." Yohio menutup kedua telinganya. Memasang wajah menderita yang berlebihan.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Salah kita juga 'kan karena kurang persiapan?"

Yohio memicingkan mata pada Len. "Ayolah, Anak Bawang, kita sudah lakukan yang terbaik. Mereka saja yang gila sampai menyiapkan bom segala." Pemuda pirang itu menggulung lengan kemejanya, memperlihatkan balutan perban di sana. "Lihat? Tanganku kena serpihan kaca!"

Kaito memutar bola mata dramatis. "Bersyukurlah benda itu tidak menancap di kepalamu."

"Aku lebih bersyukur tidak sampai patah kaki seperti yang pernah dialami seseorang."

Kaito segera berjengit, menatap Yohio dengan wajah luar biasa tersinggung. "Ayolah! Itu sudah lama sekali. Enam tahun yang lalu. Kenapa masih diungkit-ungkit?"

Kejadian enam tahun yang lalu. Sebuah penyergapan markas komplotan mafia. Kaki kanan Kaito patah dan harus cuti sebulan lebih sampai ia benar-benar pulih. Itu benar-benar kenangan yang tidak menenangkan untuk Kaito. Sejak saat itu, dia—secara sepihak— menyatakan punya dendam pribadi terhadap semua mafia hingga selalu gila-gilaan saat berhadapan dengan mereka.

Dalam sekejap, perbincangan ketiga lelaki itu langsung berputar pada memori enam tahun silam. Itu adalah kali pertama mereka bertugas sebagai sebuah tim dan selalu terasa menyenangkan ketika membahasnya. Terutama karena Kaito waktu itu mengalami cedera.

"Aku benci gips. Gatal. Bagian terburuknya, aku tidak bisa menggaruk kakiku begitu saja. Sangat menyebalkan."

Lagi, Yuuma dan Yohio tertawa kecil—mereka bisa saja tergelak sejak tadi, tapi ini rumah sakit dan mereka tidak mau masuk daftar hitam perawat jaga di sini.

Kagamine Len hanya terdiam mendengar ketiganya mengobrol. Dia baru bergabung dua tahun yang lalu jadi, ketika mereka bicara mengenai misi yang terjadi bertahun-tahun sebelum kedatangannya, ia merasa seperti berubah menjadi makhluk dari planet lain. Sangat tidak nyaman.

Dia lantas memikirkan sesuatu, mencari sebuah topik baru yang bisa membuatnya bergabung bersama ketiga seniornya.

"Ah, Yukio-_san_, aku lupa mengatakan ada hal bagus yang terjadi di markas!"

Yuuma dan dua orang lainnya langsung menoleh pada Len, tanda bahwa mereka memberi perhatian pada remaja pirang itu.

"Apa?" tanya Yuuma.

Mata remaja itu tampak lebih biru dan berkilau saat mengatakan ini, "Kamui-_san _akan segera menikah! Dia baru saja membagikan undangan pertunangannya pada kami di markas."

Yuuma mengangkat satu alis. "Oh? Terdengar bagus."

Kamui Gakupo adalah salah seorang rekannya. Dia juga bergabung di kepolisian di waktu yang sama dengan Yuuma, Yohio, dan Kaito. Hanya saja Yuuma tidak terlalu sering bicara dengannya. Mungkin karena tidak dekat itulah, respon yang Yuuma keluarkan biasa-biasa saja.

Len masih menatap Yuuma dengan bola-bola matanya yang bersinar, seolah akan membeberkan rahasia ramuan hidup abadi. Rupanya dia belum selesai. "Dan kau tahu apa bagian yang mengejutkan?"

"Tidak." Yuuma menambahkan, "Apa?"

Anak pirang itu tersenyum simpul. Membiarkan ada jeda yang mengambang, sengaja membuat ketegangan, lalu melanjutkan dengan bersemangat, "Orang yang akan menikah dengannya adalah salah satu dokter di sini. Aku tidak tahu ini kebetulan atau apa tapi, dia adalah dokter yang menanganimu, Yukio-_san_!"

Belakang mata Yuuma berkedut. Sementara Kaito dan Yohio langsung merasakan kedua bahunya menegang dalam satu ketukan. Oh, tidak. Ini buruk. Jangan, jangan, jangan. Jangan katakan lebih jauh—

"—Megurine Luka-_san_! Kamui-_san _dan Megurine-_san _akan segera menikah!"

* * *

**[ To be Continued ]**

* * *

**Notes:**

[1] Five-Seven: senjata semi-otomatis berkaliber 5.7x28mm (makanya namanya Five-Seven).

[2] C-4: bahan peledak yang biasa digunakan tentara, berukuran kira-kira 3-5kg. Biasanya ditempelkan di batang segi empat atau pipa-pipa dan diledakkan dengan menggunakan denotator.

* * *

Ahem…. Maaf atas tulisan yang lebih amburadul dari biasanya. Menulis terasa semakin sulit sekarang ini ;;;

Reviews are very welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, PowerFX, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** very cliché, possibly typo(s), bahasa kasar, galau gagal, kinda messy writin', informasi yang tidak akurat mengenai kepolisian dan rumah sakit. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**So Goodbye**

by datlostpanda—sekarang devsky

* * *

Di luar perkiraan, ruangan itu hening. Senyap. Tidak ada yang bicara ataupun bergerak.

Len berkedip dua kali, menanti reaksi Yuuma. Mungkin beberapa buah komentar, mungkin juga beberapa pertanyaan. Tapi dia tidak mendapat satu pun dari lelaki yang terbalut pakaian rumah sakit itu. Dia mengalihkan mata pada Tadayuki Yohio dan Shion Kaito. Jelas mengharapkan bantuan. Namun orang-orang yang diharapkan Len sama sekali tidak membantu dengan hanya melirik satu sama lain. Seperti sedang bertukar kode rahasia dan hanya mereka berdua yang tahu artinya.

Kebekuan baru hilang saat Yohio membuat gerakan meraba saku celana. Kelihatan seperti mencari sesuatu. Entah sengaja, entah sandiwara belaka.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku kehabisan rokok." Dia berkata sambil merogoh kantung celana. Yakin apa yang ia cari tidak ada, ia segera menatap Len. "Hei, Len, cepat pergi dan belikan aku beberapa bungkus rokok!"

Len sedikit kaget. Satu set manik biru itu berkedip cepat. "Eh?! Kenapa harus aku?"

Mudah saja. "Karena kau yang paling muda di sini."

"Apa hubungannya dengan usia?!"

"Peraturan Kepolisian Nomor Satu: Anggota paling muda harus tunduk pada perintah anggota yang lebih lama."

"..."

Len tidak tahu kepolisian juga kenal senioritas.

Wajah Len kelihatan tidak suka. Ia baru saja membuka mulut, kelihatan hendak protes, namun Yohio tidak membiarkannya. Laki-laki itu segera menarik kerah baju Len. Langsung menyeretnya menuju pintu.

"Hei! Tadayuki-san—!"

"Nah, Anak Bawang, cepat pergi dan belikan aku rokok!"

"Tapi, kita sedang di rumah sakit! Kau tidak boleh merokok di rumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu tunggu kami di tempat parkir setelah kau dapatkan rokoknya dan jangan pernah kembali ke sini!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yohio mendorong tubuh Len keluar dan segera menutup pintu. Dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi kesal yang melekat di wajah anak itu, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

"Hei, kau terlalu berlebihan mengusirnya seperti itu," komentar Yuuma. Segera setelah Yohio menjauh dari pintu. "Lagi pula, memangnya ada peraturan seperti itu?"

Kaito mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Senyum masih menempel di wajah. Yuuma mencium bau konspirasi dari dia dan Yohio. "Negara ini luas, Yuuma," kata Kaito. "Pasti ada salah satu tempat yang menerapkan peraturan itu."

"Tapi tetap saja keterlaluan," balas Yuuma.

"Ganjaran yang pantas untuknya, kupikir." Yohio menanggapi. Pemuda itu duduk di sofa yang bergeming di sudut ruangan. Samar-samar mengernyit, menyadari sofa itu tidak seempuk perkiraannya.

Yukio Yuuma menghela napas, tanda menyerah. Ia hanya menoleh pada Kaito yang masih bergeming tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Dari pada itu, apa berita yang Len bilang itu benar?"

"Berita apa?"

Yuuma mendengus. "Kau tahu apa maksudku, Kai—tentang Gakupo dan Luka? Itu benar?"

Kaito tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap Yuuma sejenak. Senyum yang tadi merekah telah hilang digusur ekspresi simpati.

"Sayangnya, itu memang benar." Kaito membiarkan sebuah jeda menyusup di tengah-tengah. "Acara pertunangan mereka akan digelar dua minggu dari sekarang."

Yuuma tidak merespon. Dia berusaha mendengarkan informasi yang diberikan Kaito sampai habis. Sekuat mungkin menjaga ekspresi agar tetap netral, tapi rahangnya perlahan mengencang.

"Yang kudengar dari Meiko, resepsi pernikahan Luka dan Gakupo akan menyusul beberapa bulan setelahnya. Hotel, gaun pengantin, cincin, semua sudah siap. Hanya kurang detil-detil kecil. Rencananya benar-benar sudah sangat matang."

Perut Yuuma seperti dihantam batu karang berukuran besar. Gelegak perasaan yang tak terdefinisi berturbulen dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin dia marah atau kecewa. Mungkin juga keduanya. Namun di matanya tak ditemukan luapan emosi. Hanya ada bola mata kuning yang digelayuti awan frustasi. Hampa.

Yuuma seperti menelan kembali gundukan emosinya dalam-dalam. Hal ini membuat Kaito dan Yohio otomatis mengernyit, membayangkan sesak yang menghimpit dada rekannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito cepat. Lebih seperti refleks karena rekannya tersebut tidak sedikit pun memberi tanggapan.

Yuuma menoleh pada Kaito. Wajahnya diusahakan datar seperti waktu-waktu biasa.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya. "Tidak pernah sebaik ini."

"Jangan bercanda," dari tempatnya duduk, Yohio mendengus jijik. "Kau pikir kami percaya ada orang yang baik-baik saja saat istrinya akan menikah dengan orang lain? Kau kira kami ini tolol apa?"

Desah lelah lolos dari Yuuma ketika temannya tersebut kembali mengungkit soal status mereka—Yuuma dan Luka.

Dia dan Luka memang pernah saling mengenal dan ... mungkin juga sedikit lebih dari itu. Mereka pernah bersatu dalam balutan janji. Dulu, lima tahun lalu. Kaito yang pertama mengenalkan Yuuma pada sosok Megurine Luka. Mereka adalah teman waktu SMP dulu. Luka juga adalah sahabat dari Sakine Meiko, notaris muda yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini telah menjadi istri sah Kaito.

Itu adalah hari-hari yang—entahlah, Yuuma sendiri bingung bagaimana harus menyebutnya. Menyenangkan? Surga? Valhala? Baiklah, mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, kurang lebih, semacam itulah.

Waktu itu, Yuuma seperti menemukan dunianya yang lain. Sebuah dunia yang nyaman dan damai dan menyenangkan. Bukan dunia yang berisi gedung-gedung tua, sekawanan mafia, serta bunyi peluru-peluru yang berjatuhan ke lantai. Dia seperti menemukan Valhala-nya sendiri.

Namun, sekali lagi, itu dulu. Masa-masa bahagia itu kini berakhir bersama diajukannya surat cerai dan ketukan palu hakim. Dan tentu saja, mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu bukan hal menyenangkan. Terlebih itu urusan pribadi. Karena itu, Yuuma segera angkat bicara.

"Kalian berdua, dengar dan perhatikan baik-baik." Yuuma mengangkat tangan ke udara. Mulai muak. Sudah puluhan kali mereka membahas masalah ini. "Luka bukan lagi istriku. Kami sudah resmi bercerai tiga tahun yang lalu, ingat?"

Yohio memutar bola mata. Tentu saja dia masih sangat ingat. Yohio bahkan hadir mendampingi Yuuma ketika itu. Dengan sedikit paksaan dan kekerasan, tentu saja—mana mau dia datang ke sidang perceraian teman dekatnya. Apalagi alasan perceraian yang mereka ajukan kelewat mengada-ada. Seperti disengaja. Seolah dibuat-buat. Mirip tayangan drama. Opera sabun paling klise.

"Ya, ya," pemilik mata sewarna batu mirah mendengus. "Aku sudah pernah dengar alasan seperti itu."

"Itu fakta, Hio."

Yohio bangkit dari sofa dalam sekali gerakan. Emosinya terpancing. "Oh, lihat ini! Kau mulai bicara tentang fakta. Baiklah, kuberitahu sebuah fakta tak terbantahkan: Kalian berdua tidak bercerai atas keinginan kalian sendiri. Itu faktanya, _matey_. Itu faktanya."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah tahu semua persoalan kami," protes Yuuma.

"Aku memang tidak tahu," dengan malas, Yohio melipat kedua tangannya, "tapi aku bisa berspekulasi. Jangan salahkan aku. Kalian berdua—kau dan Luka— terlalu mudah dibaca."

Jeda beberapa detik.

"Aku bahkan berani bertaruh, sampai detik ini pun, kalian sebenarnya masih **ingin** bersama."

"Kau mengada-ada."

Yohio melemparkan tatapan menantang. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, sekarang jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat ini?" Telunjuk itu menuding. "Kau, Yukio Yuuma, polisi berpengalaman dan naluri alami, bisa terluka dalam misi hingga empat kali dalam jangka waktu kurang dari dua bulan. Berikan aku penjelasan. Sekarang."

Tak ada lagi yang bicara setelah Yohio mengatakan itu. Semuanya diam. Yohio menunggu jawaban, Kaito mengawasi keadaan, sementara Yuuma sibuk menekuri pikiran.

Tentu saja, semua yang dikatakan Yohio benar. Semuanya. Dari A sampai Z. Siapa yang selama ini Yuuma coba bohongi di sini? Pandangan orang-orang atau dirinya sendiri?

Pernikahan Yuuma dan Luka pada dasarnya memang baik-baik saja. Tak ada masalah apalagi prahara. Tak pernah ada pertengkaran berarti karena mereka saling melengkapi dan saling mengisi, persis seperti potongan puzzle. Tak diragukan lagi, mereka teramat bahagia. Yohio bahkan pernah secara terang-terangan mengaku iri melihat betapa serasinya mereka. Seorang polisi dan seorang dokter—apa yang kurang dari mereka, omong-omong?

Satu-satunya masalah yang mereka hadapi hanyalah Luki, kakak laki-laki Luka. Satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

Luki tak pernah sekali pun menyukai keberadaan Yuuma. Entah karena alasan apa, ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Kalau saja Luka tidak benar-benar mencintai Yuuma, dia tidak akan pernah mengijinkan mereka berdua menikah. Di mata Luki, adik perempuannya pantas mendapat suami yang jauh lebih baik—si Kamui itu, misalnya.

Luki dan Gakupo sebetulnya sudah lama mengenal. Entah bagaimana mereka bertemu, tapi yang Yuuma tahu dia pernah bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Luka dan Kaito, sebelum akhirnya pindah ke kota ini.

Awalnya Yuuma tidak terlalu memikirkan Luki. Dia mencoba menganggap ketidaksukaan Luki terhadap dirinya sebagai hal wajar. Luka adalah satu-satunya adik perempuannya. Buah mata dari orangtua yang telah tiada. Wajar jika Luki bertindak sedikit terlalu protektif. Jika Yuuma memiliki adik, ia sudah pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Karena itulah, waktu mendapati Luka terjaga di tengah tidur mereka dengan wajah carut-marut oleh kekhawatiran terhadap kakaknya, Yuuma akan merangkul wanita itu dari belakang dengan lengannya yang kokoh—sebuah gestur yang selalu ia lakukan sebagai pengganti kalimat, "Jangan khawatir" atau semacamnya yang selalu tidak pintar ia ucapkan. Bahkan di hadapan istrinya sendiri.

Tapi kemudian semuanya berjalan salah.

Berawal dari penugasannya ke sebuah gudang di tepi pelabuhan—tempat yang diduga menjadi sarang penyimpanan narkoba.

Malam itu cerah dan misi mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Puluhan kilo kokain dan morfin ditemukan dalam peti. Tak ada yang menderita cedera parah. Malam itu, mereka semua pulang dengan senyum lebar, sampai akhirnya sebuah panggilan darurat masuk.

Dari rumah sakit.

Luka mengalami kecelakaan. Taksi yang ia tumpangi ketika akan pulang menabrak pembatas jalan. Tapi berita yang membuat Yuuma kehilangan seluruh senyumnya bukan itu, melainkan berita yang mengikuti sesudahnya: Luka mengalami keguguran.

Dia tak pernah tahu Luka tengah mengandung. Dia bahkan tak ingat Luka pernah mengatakan sesuatu mengenai itu. Tak pernah ada pembicaraan. Tak pernah ada pembahasan. Hal ini kemudian dimaklumi oleh dokter yang merawat Luka karena usia kandungannya memang masih teramat muda.

"Mungkin dia sendiri juga belum tahu."

Penjelasan masuk akal. Karena itu Yuuma tak mengatakan apa pun.

Malam itu, Yuuma menunggui Luka. Dari mulai waktu ia tertidur di bawah pengaruh bius, hingga akhirnya sadar.

Dia merasakan perasaan bersalah muncul bersamaan dengan nyeri di dada, seperti ada ribuan panah yang menancap di tubuhnya dalam sekali waktu, ketika melihat betapa menyedihkan kondisi Luka. Wajah wanita itu, yang biasanya cerah merona, kini pucat pasi. Dia juga bisa melihat awan depresi menggelayut di kedua mata biru istrinya, tapi Yuuma tetap memilih tak mengatakan apa pun. Karena ia tidak pandai bicara dan jika memaksa, ia yakin malah akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tolol.

Yuuma duduk di samping tempat tidur Luka. Jemari mereka saling menjalin satu sama lain.

Beberapa kali Yuuma mencoba berkelakar tentang betapa lucu melihat seorang dokter, yang seharusnya menyembuhkan pasien, justru dirawat oleh dokter lain. Luka tertawa—sebuah tawa hambar yang terdengar menyedihkan. Tawa yang membuat Yuuma langsung tahu, sebanyak apa kesedihan Luka.

Bagaimana pun, Luka adalah seorang dokter sekaligus wanita. Dia sudah tahu—atau minimal bisa menebak-nebak— seburuk apa kondisinya saat ini. Dan Yuuma tak dapat menolong. Dia hanya akan berusaha menjauhkan mereka dari konversasi mengenai kehilangan yang baru mereka alami dan menggenggam erat jemari Luka—sebuah gestur pengganti kata, "Aku ada di sini." Dan Luka akan membalas genggaman itu sama eratnya, membiarkan keheningan menelan mereka berdua.

(Di saat itu, Yuuma langsung merasa jadi makhluk paling tolol karena tak dapat memberi bahkan satu kalimat hiburan pun.)

Kecelakaan itu sebetulnya hanyalah awal dari segalanya.

Di hari ketiga Luka berada di rumah sakit, Luki mengetahui segalanya. Murkanya ia tumpahkan pada Yuuma—meski secara teknis tak ada satu pun yang dapat benar-benar disalahkan di sini, tapi Luki tak peduli. Baginya, jika adiknya sampai terluka maka harus ada yang disalahkan. Kali ini, sasarannya adalah Yuuma: karena dialah suami Luka; orang yang berkewajiban menjaganya. Luki bahkan mengungkit-ungkit bahwa mengijinkan mereka menikah adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia perbuat.

Seharusnya Yuuma menjaga adiknya baik-baik. Seharusnya Luka tidak memilih dengan Yuuma. Seharusnya mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu. Dan ada banyak lagi _seharusnya _yang Luki tujukan pada Yuuma.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau tutup mulut besarmu itu dan mulai membiarkan Luka membuat pilihan untuk hidupnya sendiri," Yuuma, secara tidak terduga, membalas pria itu. Nadanya keras dan menantang. Ia memutuskan sudah terlalu muak bersabar. Persetan pria di hadapannya kakak iparnya atau bukan. Bagaimana pun Yuuma punya harga diri untuk dijaga. Harga diri yang sangat tinggi.

"Luka sudah dewasa, kautahu," lanjutnya. "Dia sudah bisa memilih mana yang terbaik untuk dirinya."

"Ya, tadinya aku berpikir seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya dia memilih pria sepertimu. Sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi?" Mata biru itu menatap Yuuma dalam kegusaran. Adik perempuan satu-satunya nyaris mati. Tentu saja yang harus disalahkan hanya dua: Yuuma, atau pilihan Luka untuk hidup bersama Yuuma. Keduanya sama saja.

Malam itu, Luki meledak dalam emosi hingga telunjuk itu akhirnya menuding Yuuma dengan sebuah titah mutlak:

"Ceraikan adiku sekarang juga."

Yuuma langsung merasa telinganya tuli.

* * *

"Aku benar, 'kan, _matey_? Kalian tidak benar-benar ingin berpisah. Luki yang meng_ingin_kan kalian berpisah."

Yuuma kembali dari nostalgia. Terlempar ke realita; sebuah titik waktu yang bernama Sekarang. Tatapannya terangkat, mengarah pada Kaito dan Yohio.

Yohio masih berdiri, matanya merah dan menyalang. Gusar dan tak sabar—memang sudah tabiatnya begitu. Kaito menatap Yuuma dan Yohio bergantian. Wajahnya waspada. Yohio bukan tipe yang senang menahan diri, meski hal-hal yang ia komentari kerap kali adalah ranah privasi dan bukan pada porsinya untuk dicampuri. Sementara Yuuma, dia lebih senang menutup diri. Meski pada dasarnya ia adalah tipe yang mudah terbaca, ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun. Segalanya ia simpan seorang diri. Keduanya komplamentar.

Karena itu, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang paling bisa membaca kondisi, kini Kaito tengah bersiap-siap memainkan peran jadi penengah. Jaga-jaga jika pembicaraan ini berlangsung semakin lebar dan berat. Dua orang kepala batu dengan perspektif berbeda tidak seharusnya terlibat dalam argumentasi.

Dua menit berlalu dalam keheningan, dan Yuuma memecahkannya begitu saja dengan sebuah kalimat sarat sarkasme; "Pergi dan urus masalahmu sendiri."

Yohio memicingkan mata, sementara Kaito mengedip cepat. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis, jatuh ke lantai. Oh, tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan berkelahi di rumah sakit. Kecuali kalian berdua mau masuk daftar hitam, maka terserah.

"H-hei, kalian berdua," Kaito merangsek maju, menengahi. "Kalian tahu, tidak semestinya pembicaraan ini berakhir dengan adu sikut atau apa pun yang berkaitan dengan kekerasan—"

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Ini yang kudapatkan setelah berusaha membuat temanku kembali ke realita." Yohio balas menyindir. Telak mengabaikan keberadaan Kaito. "Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan lari. _Kalian berdua _tidak bisa."

Yuuma menggeretakkan giginya. Kenapa selama ini dia bisa berteman dengan orang yang senang ikut campur seperti Yohio? "Lebih baik kaukatakan itu pada tembok di belakang."

"Tentu saja! Setidaknya, mereka pendengar yang baik."

Brengsek.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yohio berbalik, membuka pintu untuk hengkang dari sana. Tapi sosok Len terlihat tepat setelah Yohio membuka benda itu. Wajah Len merah dan tampak kikuk. Seperti seorang bocah yang tertangkap tangan mencuri cokelat di _supermarket. _Tak sulit bagi semua pria dewasa yang ada di sana untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Len telah menguping pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

Yohio sepertinya tidak ambil peduli pada Len. Atau mungkin dia sudah terlalu emosi. Karena selanjutnya, ia tetap melangkah keluar. Mendorong tubuh Len agar menyingkir. Membiarkan Yuuma, Kaito, dan Len terjebak dalam keheningan canggung.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Maaf banget baru update. Saya semacam lupa pernah publish cerita ini. Hahahaha.

Review is love.

Sign,

devsky


End file.
